Yog Longshaw
Yog Longshaw is a Council Mage working in Bantia, acting as one of the Council of Three in their Bantia Branch. He holds this positing along with Payla Morsetty and Zephyr Odinshire, making decisions regarding anything to do with magic in the country, as well as directing the rune knights. He is not constrained by the council's laws however, preferring a much more liberal interpretation of their rules and regulations. While this is met by mixed responses by many of his coworkers, many consider him the easiest of the three chairman to deal with. He relies mostly on his incredible strength and massive bulk in combat, augmenting his power through the use of Skin Magic. Appearance Yog is a fairly old man with a thick white mustache and beard combo that hangs part way down his torso and obscures his mouth. He also has thick eyebrows, beady brown eyes, and a bald head. Yog's most outstanding feature however is his incredible size. He stands a little under twelve feet tall, almost double that of most people, and possesses a very muscular neck, shoulders, and arms. His stomach hangs out over the rim of his pants, giving him a very round profile, and he has somewhat stubby legs. The council has been unable to provide him with a uniform because of his size, allowing Yog to instead ware an outfit of his own choosing. He opts for a large green button up shirt, with the Council's symbol embroidered on the back, which he leaves opened to display his large belly. He also sports a yellow pare of pants with a brown sash acting as a belt, as well as a pair of black featureless shoes. Yog will also use a council cape as a travel sack when on official business, being to small to actually wear, however it serves little more than a formality to him and he quickly discards it when entering a battle. Personality From the moment he was born, Yog has valued strength above all else. Not as a point of measuring himself against others, but because he believes that it is the duty of the strong to protect the weak. He treats regular civilians much like children, watching over them as a protective father would. He also views the Council's policies and regulations as more like guidelines, rather than ironclad rules. It is for this reason that many consider him the easiest of the Council of Three to deal with, as opposed to Payla's harsh rulings or Zephyr's cold calculations. When facing an opponent for the first time, Yog will often pull his punches, so as to carelessly take lives. After taking measure of an enemy's strength however, he will begin increasing the power of his punches until a limit is found. While many believe this tactic is used to apprehend targets while at the same time minimising the potential for loss of life, the truth is that Yog enjoys combat and uses this method to prolong battles before a capture is made. He has even been known to revel in the idea of battling against an opponent who is strong enough to allow him full use of his strength. While he will usually stand by the decisions he makes however Yog will accept any challenge made to his rulings, ether to him or to any of his subordinates. Once this has happened, and rules for the match have been laid out, Yog will wait for an outcome and view the victor as correct. There are rare instances when he will refuse a request for a duel but only if he has overwhelming evidence against the person in question, or if they have committed a truly evil act. History Yog’s origins are a bit of a mystery. He was left abandoned on the steps of an orphanage in Bantia when he was just a baby, and quickly learned to take care of himself once he was old enough to walk. Things at toe orphanage where alright for the most part, however Yog found himself board to death with the daily routine of lessons, cleaning, and sleeping. He soon found an outlet however; sneaking out at night to test himself in battles of strength against local wildlife. His caretakers soon got wise to this, and demanded that Yog discontinue his hobby and focus more on his studies. More than a little disgruntled by this, Yog began training his physical strength in any spare time he had; all for the day when he could strike out on his own. The years flew bye, and Yog left the orphanage the moment he turned 16. He didn’t have a particular destination in mind, but relished in the fact that he was now free to do what he pleased. Eventually, his travels through Bantia brought him to the capital of Lowindell, where Yog put his incredible size and strength to use in the service of the country’s military. This allowed Yog to test his skills against a number of opponents, but eventually even this came to bore him. It was around this time that he was approached by a member of the Magic Council who was looking for new recruits. Intrigued by the idea of new opponents to battle, Yog accepted the offer and was shipped off to begin training in magic. At the age of 30, Yog had mastered the use of Skin magic, and had already earned himself a reputation throughout the country. Thanks to this, Yog’s career skyrocketed; quickly pushing him up through the ranks of the Council. After a few years, Yog was approached by Zephyr Odinshire and offered a position on the Bantia branch’s Council of Three, spasificly as head of their Rune knight division. Along with the new position, Yog also took on Mace Gravlerock as a pupil to groom as his successor. This was where Yog began to falter, as working as a commander and mediator was somewhat outside of his usual work acumen. What was more, his student Mace left the council after just ten years of service and leaving Yog with nobody to fill his position should he pass on prematurely. Lastly, Payla Morsetty’s promotion to the council of three by the main Council branch came with a whole new host of problems. While still picking up the pressure added by Payla’s reckless ambition, Yog took on a second, albeit less talented, pupil in Greg Artano. Currently, Yog now acts more as a field general to the Magic Council; relying on Zephyr and Payla to make the big decisions and not giving his own input unless absolutely necessary. Magic and Abilities Skin Magic - A magic that allows Yog to change his skin to gain a wide array of properties, improving his damage dealing potential along with his already outstanding strength. His most common use is to make his skin as resilient as steel, to however he is fare from limited to it. Yog can become rubber, earning stretching limbs and an immunity to electricity, or change the color of his skin to blend in with the surroundings. He can even change his temperature to extreme degrees to add fire or extreme cold to his attacks. This allows Yog to adapt to a wide variety of situations, making him a very tough opponent to meet in combat. *'Iron-Skin Punch' - A basic attack Yog uses to increase the power of his punches. He will first toughen his skin to the same resilience as metal, then throw a punch with the power akin to a large metal bat. Despite it's simplicity, it allows Yog to counter blade wielding opponents without injuring his hands. Yog can harden any part of his body, ether in preparation for an attack or as a means of defence. *'Iron-Skin Drop' - Another simple attack that fully takes advantage of Yog's incredible height and massive weight. After hardening his skin, he will simply fall over on opponents, flattening them under his body. While he is able to do this action without, he hardens his skin to defend himself, more than up his damaging capability. it's To increase his power, Yog can fist launch himself into the air with his Rubber-Skin Rocket spell, then simply bodyslam opponents from a higher vantage point. *'Iron-Skin Sweeper' - Another basic spell that allows Yog to dispatch large groups at once, or keep opponents at bay. After hardening his body, he will rotate with his arms outstretched and pulverise opponents. This spell works particularly well against slower opponents, as the spinning motion can allow Yog a slight increase in speed. *'Rubber-Skin Rocket' - A spell Yog developed to allow him to somewhat overcome his low mobility. After turning his skin to rubber, he will compress his arms and legs like springs then jettison himself forwards in a motion not unlike that of a frog. He can use this to ether evade an attack, to launch his massive frame at an opponent with crushing force, or to reposition himself for a follow-up attack. *'Rubber-Skin Wrecking Ball' - Once his skin takes on the property of rubber, Yog will curl into a ball and roll at opponents, relying on his massive bulk to deal damage. Hit rubbery skin protects him against rough terrain, as well as keeps him moving should he hit something, however it also leaves him particularly susceptible to bladed weapons. Another weakness is of this spell is that Yog can't tell exactly where he is headed once spinning, leaving him opened to attack should an opponent be able to get out of his way. *'Fire-Skin Burner' - A spell that raises Yog's body temperature to in incredible degree, allowing him to scald opponents with just a touch. Additionally, because of his high body temperature, Yog is able to breathe fire as a long range attack. He prefers not to do this however, as he has had several instances of this attack setting his beard alight. *'Cold Skin Grip' - A second spell that allows Yog to alter his body heat, this time to extreme cold. It doesn't have the same sort of power that his heat spell has, however he can use it to sap the strength of an opponent with his ice cold touch. Unlike his other temperature controlling spell, Yog is unable to create a long range variant. At worst he can create a small amount of mist by rapidly switching from cold to hot. Inhuman strength - Even after taking into consideration his massive size, Yog possess a physical capability rarely found in intelligent creatures. He is able to lift over one ton with a single hand, uprooting trees and blowing through rock with barely any trouble at all. This allows him immense damage dealing potential, as well as making him nearly unstoppable in a bout of pure physical force. Immense durability - Even without using his magic to protect himself from attacks, Yog is able to shrug off all but the most powerful of blows. This only really extend to physical attacks however, leaving him just as vulnerable to magic attacks as anyone else without the use of his magic. He is able to take incredible amounts of damage without suffering a decrease in strength, and only really begins to slow down with an excess of blood loss. He has achieved this over his long years through training to ignore pain, allowing Yog to fight until his body simply cannot keep up any longer. Master Martial Artist - To further augment his fighting capabilities, Yog has trained all his life to create a fighting style perfectly suited for someone of his build. At it's most basic, Yog will simply throw his weight around a battlefield and rely on his overwhelming size to crush adversaries. More complex maneuvers include sweeping arm movements and devastating tackles, fully taking advantage of his shapely appearance and overpowering strength to achieve victory. Incredible Stamina - Yog still possesses all the stamina of his youth, allowing him to fight at his prime despite his old age. It is a mystery as to how he achieves this, however some have theorised that it is simply a by-product of his lifelong training in the art of combat. While fighting, Yog can simply play defensive and wait for his opponent to wear themselves out, then turn on the offensive to finish things off. Through Bantia's history Yog remains the most resilient mage in the council's employ, even amongst his own Rune Knights. Below average speed - Do to his massive bulk, also somewhat owing to his old age, Yog possesses little to no maneuvering ability to speak of. His punches and sweeps can be blinding fast, however getting from place to place in the midst of combat is where he truly falls short. He has somewhat overcome this by creating a spell to launch himself like a cannonball, however in terms of pure running speed he can be outpaced by those of even average capabilities. Stats Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster-Mages Category:Human Category:Magic Council Category:Martial Artist